


X's On Our Hands

by Punkrockasfrick



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Anxiety, Concerts, First Meetings, Friendship, M/M, Sneaking Out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-03
Updated: 2015-07-03
Packaged: 2018-04-07 10:51:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4260534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Punkrockasfrick/pseuds/Punkrockasfrick
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tyler decides to sneak out one evening and go to a concert.</p>
            </blockquote>





	X's On Our Hands

Tyler was nervous. He wasn’t comfortable lying to his mom, but there was no way she’d ever agree to this. He had told her that he was going to play video games at a friend’s house, maybe catch a movie later and he wouldn’t be back for awhile. It wasn’t a complete lie; Tyler was going to stay out late, he just changed his destination.  
Tyler had it all planned out. He had written the bus schedule out and tucked it carefully into his wallet; he knew the route by heart after countless Google searches. He even compiled a list of movies playing and their ending times, just in case his mother asked. He was ready as he waited nervously for the first bus.  
Tyler watched out the window as his surroundings disappeared behind him. He made it downtown and changed busses', there was no going back. Tyler felt alive as the second bus carried him out of his town. He counted the stops eagerly, taking in all the street names, finally he had made it.  
Tyler had planned to arrive an hour before the show began. He didn’t know what to expect because he’d never done something like this before. It takes him forty minutes to muster up the courage to even enter the building, and another twenty minutes to find the door. He gets inside and pays who he assumes is in charge five dollars. She takes his shaking hand and draws a haphazard X across the back.  
Tyler knows no one, which is scary. But nobody knows Tyler, he could be anyone tonight. The first band hasn’t started yet; the singer got tied up in some card game off to the side. Everyone else seems to be sitting in their respective groups and Tyler feels awkward on the sidelines. Nervous energy and self doubt threaten to make him explode. Maybe this wasn’t the best idea. Tyler busies himself by taking in the building. They’re underneath a church, quite possibly the most stereotypical venue Tyler can think of. He can’t help but smile at the floral wallpaper and butterfly décor. The singer finishes his game and summons his band mates to the makeshift stage. Tyler’s eyes scan over a ‘Jesus loves you’ banner and chuckles as two parts of his identity collide.  
The band plays. It's loud and it’s probably not very good but Tyler doesn’t care. He can feel the kick drum bounce on the floors and nods his head to the beat. The small crowd gathers around the band, forming a semicircle. Nobody knowe the words but it doesn't matter. Tyler settles down a little, this was what he needed. He closes his eyes and swears his heart beats in time with the music.  
It’s over before he knows it and everyone moves back to visit again. The second band hurries to set up, Tyler keeps a steady eye on the times and his bus schedule. When the second band plays it's chaos. Tyler watches as kids run around, jumping and pushing and laughing. He stands on the edge of the pit, unsure how to enter it. The singer struggles to keep his mic stand from falling down and as Tyler extends a hand to catch it; he’s pulled in.  
It’s exhilarating and fun. Tyler feels like he might die too. He can’t breathe as somebody faceless pushes the wind out of him but he’s smiling. Tyler watches some kid jump over another and somersault across the floor. For the first time in his life, Tyler feels that if he falls; somebody’s going to pick him back up.  
The band seems to play forever. The pit stops and starts seamlessly; Tyler can’t help but find it poetic when all the bodies work as one. He’s laughing and sweating and genuinely enjoying himself when it happens. Tyler knew it would happen; he wasn’t naive enough to think that he wouldn’t get hurt. It didn’t even hurt that much; but when an elbow connects with his face, he goes down.  
‘Holyshitholyshitholyshit, wait can I swear in a church? Are you okay?’ a panicked voice asks Tyler. Tyler can feel himself being pulled out of the pit and he’s pretty sure he’s bleeding.  
‘Ohmygod I’m so sorry’ the voice says again. Tyler opens his eyes to see a concerned pair of eyes scanning his face.  
‘It’s fine, doesn’t even hurt’ Tyler said. It did hurt, a lot. But Tyler wasn’t going to say that. This kid had dyed hair and piercings, Tyler wanted to act tough.  
‘Dude, you’re bleeding! Come to the bathroom, I’ll help you clean up.’ The kid said, helping Tyler to his feet and leading him into another room. Tyler sat on the counter, holding his head back as the kid grabbed a handful of paper towels.  
‘I’m Josh, have you been here before?’ he asked as he offered the towels to Tyler.  
‘Tyler, and no it’s my first time.’ Tyler admitted, holding the towels to his face.  
‘Hell of a first time.’ Josh tried to joke, and then apologized again. They talked a while longer as Tyler waited for the blood to stop, thankful nothing got on his clothes. Josh explained that he had attended these shows for years and even played a couple. Eventually his nose stopped bleeding and he was able clean up. Josh apologized again and Tyler confirmed that it was nothing to worry about. They left the bathroom to return the show.  
Tyler stayed out of the pit for the rest of the evening. He was too tired to re enter. He stood on the sidelines and observed, assuring worried moshers’ that he was fine. Josh didn’t enter the pit either; he stood beside Tyler and nodded enthusiastically to the music. Tyler had to leave as soon as the band finished or he would miss his bus. He turned to say goodbye to josh.  
‘See you next show?’ Josh called as Tyler left. Tyler nodded his head and turned for the door. When he was out of the basement, he ran for the bus stop. He made it just as the bus pulled up.  
‘Lucky guy.’ A stranger said from the bench. Tyler smiled, lucky indeed. Tyler got on the bus and put his headphones in. The late bus was supposed to be scary, but it just seemed filled with tired people. Tyler was too afraid to start a conversation so he sat content with his music.  
Tyler made it home eventually. He told his mother the movie was great and went to bed. Lying on his pillow, Tyler had a grin that couldn’t falter. He admired the X marking his hand and remembered Josh, dragging him out of the pit. He finally felt like a part of something.

**Author's Note:**

> suppørt yøur løcal scene |-/


End file.
